Various devices can be placed in a well traversing a hydrocarbon bearing subterranean formation. Some devices use electrical contacts that can be exposed to fluids in the wellbore. Fluids in the wellbore can be electrically resistive or electrically conductive, either of which can interfere with proper operation of the electrical contacts of a device. In some applications, energy transmitted from the electrical contact can be directed away from an intended target of the electrical energy via conductive wellbore fluid. In other applications, resistive wellbore fluid can be disposed between the contact and the target such that the resistive properties of the wellbore fluid reduce the amount of electrical energy that is directed to the target. Reductions in the amount of electrical energy that is directed to a target—whether due to conductive wellbore fluid or resistive wellbore fluid—can reduce efficiency and accuracy of downhole devices.